List of the Yellow Boys (Season 1) Episodes
Episode List 1. The Engagement (Pilot) - Martin Prince, Jr. (Russi Taylor), a teacher's pet and seriotypical nerd, has been dating a male robot named C.H.U.M. (Childlike, Humanoid, Urban, Muchacho). His roommates Bartolomew JoJo Simpson (Nancy Cartwright) and Milhouse Mussolini Van Houten (Pamela Hayden) helps Martin make an important decision; to marry C.H.U.M.! Martin, of coarse, accepts, thinking that long engagements were very odd for their age. Both Bart and Milhouse have different views on the engagement; Milhouse worries about Martin's future, while Bart feels happy. Bart has a bad feeling about C.H.U.M., though, but Milhouse won't let him ruin Martin's happiness. When C.H.U.M. is 30 minutes late to the wedding, the boys discover that he is a bigamist of six robot wives. Martin receives a letter from C.H.U.M. in robot print saying that he can not marry him because he hates him, but that he really cares about him, with it being different this time. The wedding did not happen, and Martin has a broken heart and feels like old fool. Meanwhile, Nelson Mandela Muntz (E.G. Daily) hears about Martin's engagement to the male robot, and decides to bring his gang together to beat him up. Guest Stars: Dee Bradley Baker as C.H.U.M. 2. Guess Who's Coming to the Wedding? - Bart's sister, Lisa, comes to Tennessee with a big announcement; she's getting married to environmentalist Colin (Tress MacNialle). Bart's happiness dims when Lisa asks their father Homer (Dan Casinteneta) be present. Bart fears that Homer will embarrass him, Lisa, and his friends at the wedding and also cause a confusement for all. Bart promises not to make a scene at the reception for his sister's sake, which places Milhouse and Martin in the role of peacemakers. Bart, after the wedding, tells Homer how he truly feels about him. Guest Stars: Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson, Dan Casinteneta as Homer Simpson, Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, and Tress MacNielle as Colin. 3. Milhouse the Prude - Milhouse agrees to go on a double-date with Bart and two sisters; Hannah and Tabitha Abner. Bart's date with Hannah ends badly, while Milhouse forms a romantic relationship with his date Tabitha, making her Milhouse's first girlfriend ever since Samantha left him. Tabitha invites him to accompany her on a cruise, which would involve sharing a stateroom, something Milhouse is not sure he's ready for. The trip with Tabitha is further complicated by a revelation from Milhouse about Samantha moving away, which took place after they were kissing in the treehouse. Meanwhile, Bart and Martin have a checkers competition, with Bart hoping to win after an 8 year losing streak. Guest Stars: Tabitha Abner as herself, Hannah Kesterson as herself. 4. Transplant - Martin's mother Martha comes to visit him for the first time on the show. Martin has suspicions about his mother wanting something. He is surprised by what his mother wants; a kidney. His mother is dying of renal failure, and a transplant is her best hope for surviving. Martin is tortured by the decision of whether or not to do it. After deciding to do it, he leaves for Atlanta. He returns the next day, and shares some good news with the boys; Martha found another donor, which was lucky, because Martin's blood vessels were too small for the operation to have worked. Guest Stars: Sheree North as Martha Prince 5. The Triangle - An attractive nurse named Mindy Rawlings begins dating Bart, after they meet during one of Nelson's be nice lessons, but makes a pass at Martin later. When Bart dismisses Martin's warning as a sign of jealousy, and a hurt Martin decides to throw Bart out of the apartment, Milhouse decides to bring them back together by flirting with Mindy as Bart listens from his bedroom. Guest Stars: Melissa Rauch as Nurse Mindy Rawlings 6. On Yellow Boys - Milhouse is studying for a French final exam, when Bart tells everyone that Lisa's husband Colin is coming over. Colin causes trouble at 2:00 A.M. by having a party and in general acting like a brat. And after mouthing off to Martin, Nelson slaps him, and he runs off with the lanai. Lisa gets angry at Nelson, and goes to comfort Colin, who reveals his parents did not pay attention to him. Martin offers to take in Colin, but his wife, Lisa, forbids it and lets him say in Tennessee. Colin has to do chores for the boys, while Milhouse gets an A on his French exam. Guest Stars: Yeardley Smith as Lisa, Tress MacNielle as Colin 7. The Competition - After Nelson's mother Netty comes to Tennessee, the boys decide to go bowling with her, but the whole game turns into a huge compition after the boys have a fight. Guest Stars: Julie Kavner as Netty Muntz This episode was dedicated to Tabitha Abner, Hannah Kesterson's real life best friend who is on a bowling team. 8. Break-In - After the boys return from a Guns'N'Roses concert, they noticed their apartment has been burglarized. 9. Martin and the Older Man - Martin begins to fall in love with a homosexual man, but it turns out that the man is much older than he imagined. Meanwhile, Bart, Milhouse, and Nelson go to McDonalds, only to be waiting in line for too long, causing Nelson to make a scene at the resterant. Guest Stars: Don Rickles as Ronald, Kaley Couco as cashier #1, Damien Johnson as cashier #2 10. The Heart Attack - After a successful dinner of Martin's Norushing Potluck Dinner, Nelson begins to get a stomachache. Milhouse believes that it was the Clam Chowder, but he was proved wrong by Martin after Nelson had a heart attack in the bathroom. Both Milhouse and Martin grow upset at the fact that he might die, but also think different because they get bullied by Nelson, but in the end, Nelson is indeed alive, and returns to his regular bullying days. Meanwhile, Bart goes to a therapist to get some advice on peer stress. Guest Stars: Mindy Kaling as therapist, Harry Shearer as Dr. Hibbert 11. Homer's Return - Bart's father Homer returns after going on the anniversary trip with his wife Marge. Due to them coming over and his stress, Bart begins to smoke cigarettes, which makes Marge extremely disappointed. Homer thinks of this as good because his son could get a life-long lesson when he gets his future wife. Homer tries to talk Bart into quitting, but he refuses, telling him that he is stressed and wants him to leave, making Homer believe that he the cause, but it soon turns out that Bart has began Puberty. Meanwhile, Martin and Nelson open up a Lemonade stand together. During the sell, Nelson tells Martin a story on how his bullying career began. Guest Stars: Dan Castineta as Homer, Julie Kavner as Marge 12. The Custody Battle - Martin is auditioning for the role of Lizzy Borden for the school play. Martin asks Bart to be his murder victim, but Bart refuses, saying that he was 'too busy'. In real terms, Bart fears that he is really going to die in the play, not knowing that the ax was rubber and the props were fake. Meanwhile, Nelson becomes in charge of a neighbor's pet rabbit, but Nelson thinks that he killed it, but it turns out the rabbit was just put into a coma for the rest of his life. Guest Stars: Rosanne Barr as Mrs. Krabappel, Adam West as neighbor 13. A Little Romance - Due to his recent break up with Tabitha, Milhouse brings home a girl named Taffy, which he soon learns that Taffy used to have a friend rivalry with Tabitha back when she was in Preschool. Milhouse is reluctant to get Taffy out of the apartment and stop the fight, but needs a little help from Bart. Soon afterward, Bart was able to get Taffy to move back to Alabama, without any compliants, making Milhouse feel relived. Meanwhile, Nelson and his gang try to impress a new girl named Shauna. Guest Stars: Scarlett Johanson as Shauna, Emily Sapp as Taffy 14. That Was No Lady - A women named Patricia comes to visit the boys for an apartment inspection. The boys notice that the women is acting strange, making them think that she might be a lesbian! Patricia soon confesses to the boys after Martin suggests that she might just be crazy. Patricia reveals that she really is a man. Meanwhile, Homer is planning on visiting the apartment again, but is not sure if he wants to leave Marge home alone. Guest Stars: Dan Castineta as Homer, Julie Kavner as Marge, Melissa McCarthy as Patricia 15. In a Bed of Nerds - Nelson brews up a plan to get Martin and Milhouse dates to the school dance, but it turns out that none of the girls seem to like them. Finally, Nelson turns to a girl named Hannah, who falls hard for Martin, and Kasey, who adores Milhouse. After meeting the girls, Martin and Milhouse explain to Nelson that his plan was nice, but they never wanted dates to the dance after all. Meanwhile, Bart tries to reunite with his grandfather Abraham, who lives in Vietnam. Guest Stars: Dan Castineta as Abraham, Hannah Kesterson as Hannah, Carmen Applegate as Kasey 16. The Will - Milhouse has often been bragging to the boys about his grandmother's success, but the settlement in her estate discloses that she left her husband nearly nothing. Guest Stars: Meryil Streep as Milhouse's grandmother 17. Nice and Easy - Bart upbraids his favorite baby sister Maggie for fitting from crib to crib, but the boys begin to think that Bart is taking things with Maggie too 'fast'. Meanwhile, Martin signs up for teaching classes so in the future he can become a teacher. Guest Stars: Elizabeth Taylor as Maggie, Sadie Hamm as teacher 18. The Operation - Due to Nelson's recent heart attack, he needs to go though heart surgery. Martin tries to tell Nelson that it woundn't be so terrible, but Nelson refuses to listen. The next day, the boys arrive at the heart clinic where Nelson's heart surgery would take place. However, they were soon told by Dr. Hibbert that Nelson didn't need the operation. They made a typo when making out apointments. Therefore, Nelson only had the heart attack from the food at Martin's Potluck Dinner. Guest Stars: Harry Shearer as Dr. Hibbert, Hank Azria as Angry patient in a wheelchair 19. Second Boyhood - Bart is sick and tired of having Puberty, so he thinks about starting his life over again, making the boys confused, but Martin is curious on how he's going to do it. Bart sees an angel that tells him that he only lives once (YOLO) and that he couldn't have another childhood. Afterwards, Bart realizes that he can't have another childhood, and drops the whole subject. Meanwhile, Milhouse and Martin try to convince Nelson into taking bible classes. Guest Stars: Betty White as Angel 20. Adult Education - Mrs. Krabappel teaches the boys about life with a girlfriend, making the boys fall in love with the Playboy magazine. Meanwhile, Homer and Marge make out. Guest Stars: Rosanne Barr as Mrs. Krabappel 21. The Flu - The boys all come down with the flu, which makes them all get on each other's throats. Meanwhile, Homer and Marge go on a date. 22. Job Hunting - After a recent school fire, Mrs. Krabappel gets blamed for the incident, resulting into her losing her job! Bart thinks that she might have left her cigarette burning, due to Mrs. Krabappel having a very strong smoking habit. The boys search for a new job for Mrs. Krabappel on the Internet, but they don't have any luck finding one, leaving Krabappel working in the sewers. However, everyone soon finds out that the school fire was caused by the humanity in the air, as determined by Martin. As a result, Mrs. Krabappel gets her job back after all. Meanwhile, Nelson tries to cope with depression. Guest Stars: Rosanne Barr as Mrs. Krabappel 23. Blind Ambitions - Milhouse's cousin Milhoose comes to visit for the first time since losing his eyesight. Milhoose reveals that he only came to the apartment because he couldn't afford to go to blind school, leaving Milhouse to take care of him. Soon, Milhoose had enough money to afford the blind school, and got his own Service Canine named Becky. Meanwhile, the rest of the boys do spring cleaning and hold a garage sale to raise funds for a new television. Guest Stars: Pamela Hayden as Milhoose 24. Stock Breaker Daddy - Martin's father Martin Prince, Sr comes to visit him with a big announcement; he retired from his job as a stock broker and is taking an all paid vacation and is never coming back. Martin is upset that he father retired, so Martin tries to get it back for him. Meanwhile, Bart feuds with Milhouse on which girls he like in the Playboy magazine. Guest Stars: Harry Shearer as Martin Prince, Sr. 25. The Way We Met - After watching the movie Psycho, the boys reminisce about how they came to live together in the apartment. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.